The Red Holly
by Aubrie1234
Summary: One night, Artemis is attacked by a creature and is found unconscious the next morning. After he wakes up, he starts acting strange. Will his friends and family find out what's going on with him before it's too late?


The Red Holly

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, another Artemis Fowl story! By the way, I'm starting to translate the writings inside the books. If you guys want, I could post what I've translated, though it will have spelling mistakes because I translated it by the way it looked to me. Anyway, if you can figure it out, the title has something to do with the story as well. One more thing, this is set a few months after TLG, just so you know.<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis was up late one night, trying to find something in the computer copy of the Book he had. Lately, his dreams have become terrifying nightmares involving Holly, his friends, and something else, though he doesn't know what it is. This is the reason why he was looking through the Book, to see if it had anything on the creature from his dreams. What he didn't expect was what was going to happen to him later on that night.<p>

* * *

><p>After two antagonizing hours, he couldn't find anything that might have matched his creature. He expected that, since he could vaguely remember. The rest of the dream was as vivid as the daytime sky while only that single creature was foggy. He suspected that someone was sending him the dream and had purposely fogged up the creature so that he couldn't investigate. Did this mean that another villain was trying to take over the world or something similar? He shivered, remembering Opal's near destruction of the entire human race only nearly a year ago. He was lucky that Holly and the others had helped him to remember when he came back. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the tension he had. Staying up for two straight hours after bed-time and remembering your arch-nemesis can put quite a bit of stress on someone, even Artemis Fowl. But, he wouldn't be awake for much longer.<p>

Artemis swiveled his chair around, standing up and pushing it back under the desk. He was planning to get ready for bed, when he heard something. He whipped his head back around, preparing to call out for Butler if there was any danger, but all he saw was a raven-haired boy, around his age, standing near his window. The drapes were flapping softly, telling him that the window was open.

"Hello, Artemis Fowl The Second. Strange seeing someone like you awake this late at night. Already past twelve! You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" the boy said, smirking. As he did, Artemis noticed two things about the boy. One, his top canines seemed to be sharper, and Two, he thought he saw the boy's eyes, which were a deep blue, flash blood red before going back to blue. Both of these, along with the boy knowing his name, told Artemis not to call for Butler. If he did, he would likely wake the rest of his family, which he wished not to do, because the boy seemed dangerous. He had put himself in harm's way before to save his friends and family, he would do so again.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked slowly. The boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't recognize me? I though you, the smartest boy in the world, would know who I am. Especially if you looked closer at the portraits around this manor." Artemis didn't know what he was talking about. He had seen all the paintings so much that he had memorized them and who were in them. The boy shook his head sadly.

"You don't know. I thought you would, considering the history of the Fowls. Was there ever a missing Fowl, Mr. Artemis?"

"...There was..." Artemis muttered quietly. The boy nodded, smirking even wider.

"His name was-?"

"Harvey de Fole, the second born of Hugo de Fole. After a portrait made of the family right after his 15th birthday, he disappeared."

"Correct, boy. Well then, knowing that information, who do you think I am?" Artemis' eyes widened greatly, instantly taking in the boy's meaning.

"You...you're..." he sputtered, unconsciously backing away. The boy's eyes narrowed, but his smirk grew.

"That's right, Artemis. I am the missing Harvey de Fole, over 900 years old."

"You...you should be dead."

"I should, shouldn't I? But no, I'm not. You know why I'm still alive, yet so young?" Artemis studied him, taking in any details that seemed unnatural. He seemed to be like a carbon copy of Artemis, except for one thing. His skin seemed to be paler than even Artemis' was. Artemis locked his eyes with Harvey and slightly narrowed them.

"You're a vampire."

"Now you're getting it." Harvey nodded, "Now, what happened to the painting?"

"After it was made, you somehow disappeared from the painting the same day you disappeared." Harvey's smirk disappeared after that.

"Yes. My picture and myself weren't the only things that disappeared. Everything about me disappeared from my friend's, brother's, and even parent's memories. The only things that were recorded of me were my earlier years. Nothing else was remembered. Everything after my 15th birthday disappeared, and I was put in history as the Missing Fowl. A vampire attacked me one night, turning me into one of them. Somehow, because of that, I disappeared from history. I've been seen over the years by others, but they've forgotten me as soon as I was gone. So, because of that, I've dubbed myself as the Invisible Vampire. I've managed to change history, Artemis. History itself." His eyes then closed, and he sighed, "But, I was involved with the fairies on more than one occasion. But, for one reason only. You know what that reason is?" Artemis knew immediately, because he knew he would have done the same if it had been him.

"Revenge." he whispered. Harvey's smirk returned and he opened his eyes, which were now glowing a soft red.

"Right you are, Fowl. Now, how am I to get revenge on the People this time?" Artemis backed away even more from his relative, knowing what he was meaning to do.

"Using me."

"I wish I didn't have to, but if I am to get revenge, I will need you. If you work with me willingly, I won't have to resort to violence. You know what that means, don't you?" Artemis nodded and revised his options. He could work with Harvey, but he would become a traitor to his friends. That was out. He could work for Harvey, but secretly try to not help him. Knowing how Harvey was so similar to himself, Harvey would probably find out somehow and get violent. The third option was one he didn't want to even think about, but it was his best chance, if he managed to restrain himself long enough.

"So, what's your choice?"

"No. I won't help you. The People are my friends. I wouldn't betray them if I had the chance to. They've even saved my life more than once. I owe them a debt that can be heavy on anyone's shoulders. Consider yourself my enemy, _boy_." Artemis said forcefully. Harvey's smirk dissolved altogether and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Fowl. Even though you are a genius, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

_Oh, the irony. _Artemis thought silently, mentally rolling his eyes. Before Artemis could even see what happened next, Harvey had pinned him against the wall, putting one hand over his mouth and using the other to hold down one of Artemis' arms. His eyes also seemed to be glowing brighter, even more than before.

"Artemis," he hissed, "You've brought this fate upon yourself, and I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice. Goodbye for now, Artemis Fowl." He then sunk his fangs deep into Artemis' neck. The raven-haired boy's breathing hitched and his eyes widened before becoming blank. His breathing also slowed down to the point where it was coming in shallow. He then went limp in Harvey's arms. The vampire pulled away from the boy and had on a grim smile.

"This will hurt you more than it does your family, becoming the monster you were once thought of." he said before dropping Artemis like a dead weight and turning around, jumping out the window and into the night sky. The windows silently closed shut behind him and there was no trace he had been there, except for the fact that Artemis was knocked out cold with bite marks on his neck, lying on the floor of his room, still in his regular clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First vampire story. I hope it wasn't TOO bad. I thought it up the other day, rereading the parts in the books where it mentioned that vampire smirk of his. So, I thought, why don't I try to make an VampireArtemis story? Anyway, what do you think? Send me reviews and PMs, and I'll see you guys and gals later!<strong>_


End file.
